Pokemon Shootsdownshipping Kenny's School Days
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Kenny's the new kid at PokeSpecial High.


Zoey's POV  
I'm Zoey Nozomi, I'm a Freshman in PokeSpecial, and I just came into this school a month ago. Now we are in our classrooms and doing ramdom things.  
Max:  
"Did you hear."  
Ash:  
"What Max?"  
Marc:  
"We're getting a new student."  
Max:  
"Hey! I was going to say that!"  
Marc:  
"Since I already know I would want to tell."  
Ash:  
"Well Zoey want to pratice our song?"  
Me:  
"Oh yeah! The reunion party with Pokespe high."  
Ash:  
"Remember what Yellow taught you."  
Me:  
"I know I know!  
Ash:  
"Now lets start."  
We started singing but then the teacher came into the classroom so we had to sit down.  
Teacher:  
"Class we have a new student. Please welcome Kenny Kengo."  
The guy named Kenny came into the classroom. He had a shirt that is green that was a v neck and it was long sleeves. He is wearing grey pants.  
Kenny:  
"Kenny Kengo, 14, from Sinnoh, and I would love to become friends with all of you guys."  
Kenny's POV  
Well everyone in the classroom looks nice.  
Teacher:  
"Well everyone introduce yourselves."

Abalone Hikari Berlitz

Akaya Davis

Amber De Tokiwa Grove

Ash Satoshi Ketchum

Aventurine Green

Black Hilbert Touya

Brock Takeshi

Caro De Tokiwa Grove

Chess Touko

Cilan Dent

Citrine Hibiki

Colbat Green

Copal Hibiki

Cyan Gray Shigeru Okido

Erie Green

Hugh Hue

Iris Davis

Jade Davis

Kim Green

Kyohei Nate

Larimar Lucas

Lilly Okido Oak

Lou De Tokiwa Grove

Maisy Lucas

Marc Davis

Mei Rosa

Miyako De Tokiwa Grove

Opal Hareta Lucas

Orange De Tokiwa Grove

Pia Davis

Salis Ketchum

Sandra Davis

Sodalite Green

Topaz Jun

Turquose Green

White Hilda Touko

Zyan Ketchum

Tracey Kenji Sketchit

Misty Kasumi

Max Masato

Ritchie Hiroshi

Harrison Hazuki

Drew Shu

Tyson Tetsuya

Zoey Nozomi

Nando Naoshi

Trip Shooty

Bianca Bel

Burgundy Cabernet

Georgia Langley

Cheren Ketchum

N Natural Harmonia Gropius

"Paul Shinji."  
That Pia girl is really cute. Maybe I her out?  
Lunch time in the courtyard  
That red-head girl named what? Mimi? Ally? Started shouting.

"Hey there's the new kid!"

"Hey come over here!"  
There were some of my classmates and some others?

Amethyst Odamaki Birch

Jasper Brendan

Lapis Haruka Birch

Wally Mitsuru

Sapphire May Birch

Lyra Kotone

Gold Ethan Hibiki

Marina Kris

Jimmy Kenta Jou

Silver Green

Shadow Davis

"Yellow Amarillo Del Bosque Verde De Tokiwa Grove."  
Me:  
"Ok."  
Zoey's POV  
Me:  
"EVERYONE THE BELL RUNG 25 MINS AGO!"  
Everyone:  
"WHAT?!"  
everyone ran toward their next class. During class I saw Kenny staring at my Best Friend, Pia. When class was over I asked Ash to cancel the pratice. Then when Kenny was getting up.  
Me:  
"Hey Kenny!~"  
Kenny:  
"Hey..."  
Me:  
"Zoey."  
Kenny:  
"Ok Zoey. So what do you need?"  
Me:  
"Can we talk in private?"  
Kenny:  
"Sure?"  
In the courtyard  
Kenny:  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
Me:  
"I saw you looking at my friend Pia."  
Kenny blushed.  
Me:  
"So what do you have to say?"  
I crossed my arms.  
Kenny:  
"Ok ok. I like her."  
Me:  
"Then ask my best friend out?"  
Kenny:  
"But I'm scared."  
Me:  
"How about I help?"  
Kenny:  
"Ok."  
The next day  
Me and Pia were talking.  
Me:  
"So what do you think of Kenny?"  
Pia:  
"Well he's cool."  
"So how about you hang out with him to see if he's made worthy of our group?"  
Pia:  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."  
Me:  
"Come on! Please!"  
Pia:  
"Ok fine."  
Kenny's POV  
So I told the guys about me and Zoey's plans.  
Paul:  
"Zoey? Zoey Nozomi?!"  
Kenny:  
"Yeah? Why?"  
Ash:  
"She is the most ungirly person I know."  
Max:  
"She wouldn't do a love project or be in love if it depended on her life."  
Richie:  
"The only thing girly she does are contests, singing, and other things."  
I didn't understand she doesn't like love projectd or love? So then why is she helping me?  
Kenny:  
"Then why is she helping me?"  
Ash:  
"She would never do anything if it involves love so I don't know."  
Wow, I never knew that about Zoey. So after the boy talk thing, I went to find Zoey but was nowhere to be found. So as soon I saw some people from the courtyard.  
Me:  
"Hey do you guys know where is Zoey Nozomi?"  
The girl with brown pig tails I think goes by the name Lyra? Well back on topic she said.  
Lyra:  
"Yeah Yellow, Ash, Gold, Sapph, Shadow, Zoey and some others are practicing on the soccer field."  
Me:  
"Ok thanks!~"  
So I went toi think is the soccer field,there I saw Zoey with some others playing soccer. Then a soccer ball was coming at my face but Zoey caught it.  
Zoey:  
"Kenny do you have a sense!"  
What?!  
Me:  
"What?"  
Zoey:  
"We were wrestling for a ball!"  
Then Orange came running toward us.  
Orange:  
"You need to learn what goes on around here!"  
Well sorry for being new.  
Zoey:  
"But it's ok. Come on, Orange lets tell team captian Yell that he's ok."  
They left but.  
Me:  
"Wait Zoey can I talk to you!?"  
They both turned around.  
Zoey:  
"Ok?"  
I could hear the other girls saying.  
Girls:  
"Zoey's got a boyfriend!"  
Zoey was getting angry so she pulled my hand and we went to a tree with colorful necklaces made out of rocks, Pokemon sheddings, and leaves. And there were colorful pieces of fabric tied to the tree, cravings on the tree, and things hanging on the tree.  
Zoey:  
"So what do you want to talk about?"  
I snapped back to reality, blinking and have wide eyes.  
Me:  
"I heard from the guys from class that you don't help people with love problems."  
Zoey:  
"Well I wanted to see what the fuss was about."  
Me:  
"Huh?!"  
Zoey sighed.  
Zoey:  
"People always say that doing love stuff is fun, spying on love is fun, and watching love movies is fun so I just wanted to see how was this fun."  
Me:  
"Oh!"  
Now I'm wondering what is this tree.  
Me:  
"What happened to this tree?"  
I pointed up.  
Zoey:  
"This is the school's gang's favorite. They think this tree is magic all because it have some kind of sign on it."  
Where is the sign?  
Me:  
"What is the sign?"  
Zoey pointed to a craving on the tree.  
Me:  
"People could have just drawn that."  
Zoey:  
"Well I don't know why they think its magical. Ask them yourselves."  
Me:  
"Ok but who are they?"  
Zoey:  
"I don't know."  
Then she walked away.  
After that in Kenny's dorm (Room 12) with some others  
I'm going to ask these guys who are the people who rule this school.  
Me:  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm...Guys?"  
They all looked at me.  
Me:  
"I was wondering who is this group that Zoey said about?"  
They didn't speak. Soon after 12 mins. Wally turned off the lights and we went to bed. Why wouldn't they tell me who is this 'group' who rules this school? I'm going to ask some of people I met today.  
The next day  
I asked all of them the question, they stayed silent until the bell rung. They ran toward class. I did too. I asked them again in the hallways they just made an excuse and ran away. Then this girl I didn't know said.

"So you're wondering who is the group who rules this school?"  
Me:  
"YES!"

"Ok ok calm down!"  
I calmed down. Then the girl came out of the shadows. She was weird. She had big circle glasses, freckles, and a uniform.

"Well they are the top of the school!"  
Man she screamed.

"They're these people!"  
She showed a pic of all my friends I met today. How can they lie to me!?

"THEY ARE HOT, COOL, AND YOUR THE 1ST PERSON WHHO IS NEW AND IS ALREADY IN THEIR GROUP!"  
Wow I never knew this was such a famous group. So I ran away and went looking for them. I found them by their favorite tree. They explained to me that they wanted to see if I was worthy and I was in their group. After that incident we went to prepare for the party. We're doing things in the gym. The party was for me.  
At the party  
Me and Pia were dancing until Amber needed something from Pia so they left. Then Zoey came wearing fancy clothes but it wasn't a dress. She handed me a note. The note said.  
Sorry my sisters want me to join them in singing. My friends say that they have to do it or I'll get punishment! ~Pia  
Zoey:  
"Sorry man want to go and hang out at the tree?"  
I nodded and we went over there. Zoey ripped part of her hanky and tied it to the tree then she folded her hands and I think she was praying. After we talked and laughed. A fter silence fell we leaned in and kissed for a while. Zoey and I then pulled away.  
Zoey:  
"Never speak of this again?!"  
I nodded and we watched fireworks come on.


End file.
